Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 5
'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Hey, Is That a Page of Music? *Blue: (Barks Blue Skidoo) *Steve: A Page of Music is a Perfect Place for Us to Make Up Our Song, Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(Piano Tunes Playing) *Steve: Hey, What's That Noise? *(Notes Playing) *Steve: There It Is Again. *(Notes Playing) *Steve: Where's That Noise Coming From? *Children: The Keyboard! *Steve: Oh!, Oh, This Keyboard, You're Right!, This Keyboard is Making Music!, Hey, Maybe We Can Use This Keyboard to Make Our Song for the Big Music Show, Yeah, Um..., No, Uh..., How About, Uh... *G-Clef: (Scat Singing), Yeah, Keep Playin', You're Doing Great! *Steve: Wow!, You're Good, Hi, I'm Steve, and This is My Friend. *G-Clef: Hey, I'm G-Clef, So You're Trying to Make a Little Song, Huh? *Steve: Well, Yeah, But, Uh, It's Not Goin' So Well. *G-Clef: Well, You're Doing the Right Thing. *Steve: Really? *G-Clef: Absolutely, You Started Off With the Notes, That's an Excellent Place to Begin *Steve: Notes?, Oh!, Oh You Mean..., These Sounds..., Are Notes. *G-Clef: You Got That Right, Steve, Meet My Friends The Notes. *Notes: Hello, Hey, Howdy. *Steve: Hi. *Notes: Hi, How's It Goin'?, What Ya Doing Down There? *Steve: Oh, We're Just Trying to Make Up a Song. *All: A Song, I Want to Be in a Song, Please, May I Be in a Song, What's the Song For? *Steve: Um, It's for a Big Music Show, We're Doin, In Our Backyard. *Note: I've Been in a Lot of Songs, Steve, You Want to Pick Me. *All Notes: Pick Me, Steve, Come On, *Steve: Pick You?, But Uh... *Note: No, Pick Me, Pick Me. *Steve: How Do We Choose? *G-Clef: Let Me Break This Down for You, Steve. *All Notes: Shh!, Shh!, It's Time to Get Ready, Come On!, Come On! *G-Clef: First, You Start by Picking Notes That You Like, Some Notes Are... *Note: High! *G-Clef: And Some Notes Are... *Note: Low! *G-Clef: Sing It With Me, Steve. *Steve: Sing It?, Sure, Will You Sing This With Me?, Great, Some Notes Are..., What? *Child: High! *Steve: High, Right, Where are the High Notes On This Keyboard? *Child: There! *Steve: So, Some Notes Are... *Note: High! *Steve: And Some Notes Are..., What? *Child: Low! *Steve: Oh, Yeah, Right, Low, Where are the Low Notes, On This Keyboard? *Child: There, Right There! *Steve: And Some Notes Are... *Note: Low! *Notes: Put Two Notes Together, Yeah! *G-Clef: That's a Harmony, Who Knows Where They'll Go? *(Notes Harmonizing) *Steve: Notes, Okay, Let's Pick Some Notes For Our Song, Uh... *(Piano Plays) *Steve: Sounds Great, We Have Our Notes! *Notes: Wow!, That's Great, All Right! *Steve: Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay. *G-Clef: Yeah, Ooh, All Right Now! *Steve: You Know, I Still Think it Needs Something Else. *G-Clef: That Was Beautiful, Steve, You Made Some Good Rhythms. *Steve: I Made Rhythms? *G-Clef: Yes You Did, Every Song's Got a Rhythm, Steve, You Just Have to Know How to Use It, I'll Show You, Clap, Now Rest, That Means Wait, Great!, Now Let's Try This, Rest, Clap, Clap, Rest, Clap, Rest, Clap, Clap, Rest, Clap. *Steve: Hey, Clap With Us! *(Clapping and Resting) *G-Clef: Excellent, Steve!, Now Try to Keep Up With This. *Boom, Chicka, Biddy, Boom, Boom, Chicka, Biddy, Diddy. *G-Clef: Rhythm Takes You Music. *And Makes It All Move, Makes It All Move. *G-Clef: You Gotta Have Rhythm If You Want Things to Groove. *Oh Yeah, It Makes Your Notes Short, and It Makes Your Notes Long. *Long, Long, Long, Long, Or It Makes Your Notes Rest. *G-Clef: One, Two, Three, Four. *At Any Point Of Your Songs. *Steve: Hey, This is Great, Let's Do It Again. *Rhythm Takes You Music, And Makes It All Move, Makes It All Move. *G-Clef: You Gotta Have Rhythm If You Want Things to Groove. *It Makes Your Notes Short, and It Makes Your Notes Long. *Long, Long, Long, Long, Or It Makes Your Notes Rest. *G-Clef: One, Two, Three, Four. *At Any Point of Your Song, Boom, Chicka, Biddy, Boom, Boom, Chicka, Biddy, Diddy, Boom. *Steve: So, Rhythm, Makes Your Notes... *Child: Short! *Steve: Short, Right, Or It, Makes Your Notes..., What? *Child: Long! *Steve: Long, Yeah, Rhythm, Short, and Long, I Like It. *Notes: How About Some Rhythm for Us, I Can't Wait to Have Some Rhythm, I Love Rhythm!, Whoo!, You Gotta Have Some Rhythm. *Steve: Yeah, Let's Pick a Rhythm for Our Song, No, Uh... *Notes: Not Quite, But It's Close, It's Gettin' There, It's Gettin' There. *Steve: No, Uh... *Notes: Hang in There, Steve, Almost, Steve, It's Almost There, You're Closer Than You Think. *Steve: Ooh, Ooh, I Like That One. *Notes: Oh Yeah, Great Job, Steve! *Steve: Yeah!, This Rhythm's Great, Beep Bop Bay, But I Still Think It Needs Something Else. *G-Clef: What You Need, Steve, is Tempo. *Steve: A Tempo? *G-Clef: A Tempo is All About How Fast or Slow a Song Goes, It's Like This. *Choo-Choo Choo-Choo *Steve: Ooh, Like a Train. *G-Clef: Exactly!, Be a Train With Me, Steve. *Choo-Choo Boom *Boom Choo-Choo *Choo-Choo Boom *Boom Choo-Choo *G-Clef: Yeah, Your Tempo Might Be Slow, Take Your Time as You Go, Like the Train, That's Leavin' from the Station. *Choo-Choo Wow! *G-Clef: Or It Might Speed Up, A Little at a Time, Now the Train's Goin' Fast, Chug, Chug, Chuggin' Down the Line, There's a Ton of Choices, However You Go, It's About Fast or Slow, When It Comes to Tempo. *Choo-Choo Yeah! *Choo-Choo, All Right. *Choo-Choo. *Choo. *Steve: Cool, So What is Tempo All About?, Cause It's About... *Child: Fast! *Child: Slow! *Steve: Fast and Slow, Right, Cause It's About Fast and Slow, When It Comes to Tempo, Cool, Let's Add Some Tempo to Our Song. Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas